vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Behind the Black Horizon
left | writer = Declan de Barra & Diane Ademu-John | director = Joseph Morgan | previous = Alone with Everybody | next = The Devil Comes Here and Sighs }} Behind the Black Horizon is the seventeenth episode of the third season of The Originals and the sixty-first episode of the series overall. Summary ELIJAH AND FINN TRAVEL TO MYSTIC FALLS IN THIS EPISODE DIRECTED BY JOSEPH MORGAN — When it's discovered that Freya has been kidnapped and is in the hands of a dangerous new threat, the Mikaelson brothers are forced to put aside their differences in order to save her before it’s too late. Following a lead that brings them to Mystic Falls, Elijah and Finn run into deputy Matt Donovan, who does not take well to new vampires in his town. Meanwhile, Klaus and Hayley work together to uncover the motive behind one of Lucien’s secret agendas, while a troubling shift in Kol’s behavior leaves Davina concerned for their future together. Marcel and Camille also appear. Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall-Kenner *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard *Leah Pipes as Camille O'Connell *Danielle Campbell as Davina Claire *Yusuf Gatewood as Vincent Griffith *Riley Voelkel as Freya Mikaelson Special Guest Star *Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan Recurring Cast *Nathaniel Buzolic as Kol Mikaelson *Andrew Lees as Lucien Castle *Caspar Zafer as Finn Mikaelson Trivia *While The CW drama will be checking in on where Hope's hybrid mom and dad are in next Friday's episode, the following week – on the April 8 episode of "The Originals," titled "Behind the Black Horizon" – two members of the Mikaelson family are going to Mystic Falls.And while they are there, they'll encounter a character from "The Vampire Diaries" – Matt Donovan (Zach Roerig)."I know the fans -- they love the shared universe and they love to see that these characters still interact in the same big wide world and if Matt is interacting with Elijah -- that's a reminder that these characters still function in the same place," "The Originals" Executive Producer Michael Narducci told Access Hollywood. "For me, as a creator, what's really exciting is that Matt was the one who killed Finn in Season 3 with a white oak stake and so now it's Finn, who has recently been brought back through magic to rejoin his family, who is coming face-to-face with the guy who killed him. And I think that that's interesting and it's also interesting as a reminder that even though he's just a human being, Matt Donovan's a tough guy who, when push comes to shove, given the right weapons, can even take down an Original, so I thought that was pretty cool."The kidnapping of Mikaelson sister Freya is instrumental in leading the two brothers to Mystic Falls. *"Without giving away too many spoilers, basically Freya finds herself in a position where she is drawn back against her will to the site where Esther created the family," Narducci said. *Only a portion of the April 8 episode of "The Originals" will be set in Mystic Falls, as there are plenty of other storylines to follow, including the deepening drama with the recently returned and bloodthirsty Kol (Nathaniel Buzolic), and Hayley (Phoebe Tonkin) and Klaus investigating something related to Lucien (Andrew Lees). *Before all that happens though, next Friday's episode of "The Originals" is on the way and it will feature some interesting interactions between Hayley and Klaus. Just don't expect the parents, who are attempting to disappear, to be living the high life.Everybody would expect Klaus Mikaelson, who can compel anyone and who's used to really lavish accommodations and being able to do whatever he wants -- you might find him at the penthouse of a beautiful high rise in Downtown Manhattan. But instead, Hayley goes the other way. 'We're trying to hide from people who want their revenge against you and who knows what they'll do, so we're just going to disappear and we're going to embrace the werewolf side of the hybrid nature.' And she takes him back to… her old stomping grounds from back in the day before she even came into contact with Tyler," Narducci said of the April 1 episode. Their journey will take them to the place where Hayley discovered "what it means to be a werewolf," the EP said. Klaus and Hayley will also get into a long overdue parenting discussion."We're going to see basically Hayley and Klaus have a pretty intense debate over what's best for their family, what's best for them, and what's best for their child and it's kind of a turning point in their relationship and a kind of philosophical debate about how they will raise their daughter," he said. "I find it fascinating. I think the acting in that story line is just phenomenal. They really did a great job, and it's been a story line that we have wanted to address for a very long time and this was a great opportunity to do it and I really enjoyed seeing those two together."Although they are trying to stay in hiding (from all of those coming for Klaus now that his sire line has been broken), there probably won't be any role playing when they encounter others."It's a little bit of, 'We're two badasses and you guys shouldn't ask a lot of questions.' It's a little bit of that. They're not introducing each other as their significant others or anything like that, but they are in this together and they have to figure out a way to relate to one another," he said. "And they haven't spent a lot of time together in a while, so this was an opportunity to put them on a road trip, put them together, have Klaus see a little bit more about Hayley's life before he knew her and what that might mean for going forward with regard to how they would raise their daughter together," Narducci said.Access Hollywood Interview with Michael Narducci on The Originals 3x17 episode and more *Matt Donovan will be the third character from The Vampire Diaries to appear this season, following Stefan Salvatore and Rayna Cruz. *Matt and Finn will meet for the first time since Matt staked Finn in ''The Murder of One''. *This will be the first time the Originals have been in Mystic Falls since Humans abandoned the town in ''Day One of Twenty-Two Thousand, Give or Take''. *This is the show's first visit to Mystic Falls as the town has only been previously mentioned in other episodes since it is a spin off of The Vampire Diaries. Also if the show has yet to move 3 years forward like TVD then this would place the events of this episode after ''I Would for You'', a TVD episode. ** The town was glimpsed in the background in Always and Forever, when Elijah is speaking to Rebekah, on the phone. ** However the area that would later be known as Mystic Falls has been seen in flashbacks and archive footage. *From the preview, Lucien wants to use Freya to make him an Original Vampire, therefore, virtually un-killable. He desires to be an upgrade such as Alaric was, an Enhanced Original Vampire. This may be the Beast the Prophecy refers to. Continuity *Matt Donovan makes his first appearance on The Originals in this episode. He was referenced by Klaus in House of the Rising Son. *Elijah was last seen in Mystic Falls in The Originals in Season 4 and as an illusion placed into Katherine's head in ''500 Years Of Solitude'' in Season 5 by Damon both TVD episodes the first being the backdoor pilot for the series. *Finn was last in Mystic Falls in The Murder of One in TVD Season 3, where he was killed by Matt with aid from Elena. Behind the Scenes *Joseph Morgan becomes the third cast member to direct an episode, the other two, being Paul Wesley and Ian Somerhalder. *Zach Roerig is the fifth cast member from The Vampire Diaries to star in The Originals. He follows Michael Trevino, Nina Dobrev, Paul Wesley and Leslie-Anne Huff. Cultural References *" " is a song by American sludge metal band Crowbar from their 1998 album . Quotes |-|Promo= |-|Extended Promo= : Lucien: "Welcome to Mystic Falls. The place where it all began." : Kol: "We were turned into vampires there." : Lucien (To Vincent): "I mean to replicate that spell." : Lucien (To Vincent): "I have everything I need to become what I deserve." : Vincent: "You want to become an Original." : Lucien: "I intend to be an upgrade." Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Originals 3x17 Promo "Behind the Black Horizon" (HD) The Originals Behind The Black Horizon Trailer The CW Pictures |-|Promotional= OR317a 0094.jpg OR317a 0197.jpg OR317a 0252.jpg |-|Screencaps= |-|Behind the Scenes= 10-02-2016 Daniel BTS.png References See also Category:The Originals Episode Guide Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:The Originals Season Three Category:Crossover Episodes Category:Episodes featuring all main characters